129apediafandomcom-20200214-history
1880s
Politics and Law = 1.Rutherford B. Hayes term ends in 1881.(pg. 624) 2.James Garfield was elected after Hayes and took office on March 4, 1881.(pg.624 3.Charles J. Guiteauon July 2, 1881 shot James Garfield.(pg. 625) 4.Chester A. Arthur became president on September 19, 1881 after Garfield died.(pg. 625) 5.WideSpread resentment for Chinese Laborers results in the Chinese Exclusion Act in 1882. This suspended Chinese immigration to America for ten years.( pg. 573) 6.In March 1882 Congress outlawed the practive of poligomy with the Edmunds-Tucker Act. (pg. 580) 7.In 1883 the United States Supreme Court rules the Civil Rights Act of 1875, which prohibited discrimination in public places, to be unconstitutional. (pg. 581) 8.Pendelton Civil Service Act was enacted in 1883 to establish standards of merit for federal jobs.(pg. 630) 9.Grover Cleveland was elected president in 1884.(pg. 626) 10.The Indian Allotment Act of 1887 allowed the president to grant American citizenship to Indians.(pg. 589) 11.The Interstate Commerce Act of 1887 codified accounting methonds so that goods could move unhindered across the countr. (pg. 562) 12.The Dawes Severalty Act was passed in 1887 to help Native Americans assimilate into American Society.(pg. 590) 13.Benjamin Harrison was elected president in 1888. (pg. 628) 14.In 1889 Congress opened the Oklahoma Terriotry for settlement.(pg. 640) 15.South Dakota, North Dakota, Washington, and Montana were added to union in 1889.(pg. 642) Foner, Eric. Give Me Liberty!: An American History. New York: W.W. Norton, 2006. Print. Culture and Society = 1. 1880, Salvation Army introduces their first mission in New York City which offered means to survive such as food, shelter, and places to work 2. In just the 1880's alone 5.25 million people immigrated than any of the first six decades. 3. Nearly 200,000 Chinese had settled in the United States California by the 1880's and soon became about a tenth of the population. 4. The Normal and Industrial Institute for Negroes is founded by Booker T. Washington who becomes its first President 5. Joesphine Shaw Lowell founded in 1882, the New York Chairty Organization Society in efforts to fight poor relief 6. In 1883 the Court ruled stated that the 14th Amendment prohibited any type of discrimination because of race on the state government level but failed to include any private organizations 7. 1883 - Buffalo Bill organized the Wild West Show 8. In 1883 the railroads in America founded and adopted the, still in use, four time zones. 9. In 1884 the popular and still used "Louisville Slugger" bat was introduced. 10. Mark Twain published his classic book The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn ''in 1885 11. World’s first skyscraper was built in 1885 and becoming the first “man-made” structure ever built 12. In 1885 Leland Stanford and his wife, Jane Lathrop Stanford launched Stanford University. 13. Statue of Liberty was placed in New York in 1887 14. May 8th, 1886 - The soft drink Coca Cola was invented and introduced to the United States 15. May of 1886 the Craft Unions left the ''Knights of Labor to form the American Federation of Labor Citations for Culture and Society: 1. Roy Rosenzweig et. al, Who Built America? Third Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Bedford/St. Martin's, 2008), page 121 2. Roy Rosenzweig et. al, Who Built America?, Third Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Bedford/St. Martin's, 2008), page 35 3 Alan Brinkley, American History: Connecting with the Past, Fourtennth Edition, (Volume II, New York, Mc-Graw-Hill Companies Inc, 2012) page 447 4. Roy Rosenzweig et. al, Who Built America?, Third Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Bedford/St. Martin's, 2008), page 121 5. Paul S. Boyer et. al, The Enduring Vision, Sixth Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Houghton Mifflin Company, 2008) page 580 6 Alan Brinkley, American History: Connecting with the Past, Fourteenth Edition, (Volume II, New York, McGraw-Hill Companies Inc, 2012) page 436 7. Paul S. Boyer et. al, The Enduring Vision, Sixth Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Houghton Mifflin Company, 2008) page 526 8. Roy Rosenzweig et. al, Who Built America?, Third Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Bedford/St. Martin's, 2008), page 30 9. James West Davidson et. al, Experience Histoey: Interpreting America's Past, First Edition, (Volume II, New York, McGraw-Hill Companies Inc, 2011) page 559 10. Paul S. Boyer et. al, The Enduring Vision, Sixth Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Houghton Mifflin Company, 2008) page 526 11. Paul S. Boyer et. al, The Enduring Vision, Sixth Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Houghton Mifflin Company, 2008) page 543 12. Paul S. Boyer et. al, The Enduring Vision, Sixth Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Houghton Mifflin Company, 2008), Page 579 13. Eric Foner, Give Me Liberty!, Third Edition, (Volume II, New York, Norton and Company, 2011), page 632 15. Roy Rosenzweig et. al, Who Built America?, Third Edition, (Volume II, Boston, Bedford/St. Martin's, 2008), page 111 Wars and Foreign Relations = 1.The western Sioux, Cheyennes, Arapahos, Kiowas, and Comanches in the Great Plains; the Nez Perces and Bannocks in the northern rockies; and the Apaches in the Southwest faced the U.S. army between 1860-1890 as American settlers advanced west. 2.The leader of the Sioux, Sitting Bull, surrenders his people to U.S. forces. 3.1882 – American forces landed to protect American interests during warfare between British and Egyptians in the Anglo-Egyptian War. 4.U.S. campaign in the Southwest against the Apaches end in 1886 when Geronimo surrenders. 5.In 1887 the U.S. negotiated a treaty with Kala-Kaua allowing them to build a naval base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. 6.Crow War began in 1887. 7.In 1887 U.S. recieves the Statue of Liberty from France. (pg. 632) 8.1888- White Caps raid ranches in northern New Mexico. 9.In 1889 US forces landed in the Kindgdom of Hawaii to protect the interests of Americans living in Hawaii during an American led revolution. ' Commerce and the Economy =' 1. Shoe factories became larger and more mechanized during the 1880s. Then the traditional ways of making a shoe faded away. 2. The Red Cross was created in 1881 by Clara Barton. 3. In 1882, John D. Rockefeller began a new form of corporation called the Standard Oil Company Trust. 4. In 1883, Lester Ward, a sociologist attacked the application of evolutionary theory to social and economic relations. It was a system that guaranteed survival only to the fittest. 5. A severe drought hit the plains in 1886 that destroyed cattle and forced familes to abandon their homes. 6. In 1886, Chicago, Illinois became an important trade center. 7. In 1886, trading on the New York Stock Exchange reached 1 million shares a day. 8. In 1886, the Surpreme Court rules that corporations are "persons" under the 14th amendment and cannot be denied profits or the right of due process. 9. Congress pass the Interstate Commerece Act, which was established to oversee the practices of the interstate railroads. The law banned monopolisstic activity like pooling, rebates, and discriminatory short-distance rates. 10. A Hatch Act was put in place in 1887, which provided agricultural experiment stations in every state. 11. A devastating winter in 1887-88 destroyed the Plains, including livestock, which forced farmers into economic harship. 12. The government enacted the Alien Land Law in 1887 to prohibit the purchase of any land in western territories by goreign corporations. 13. In 1889, the deadliest flood conquered Johnstown, Pennsylvania when 2,200 people parish from the water of the South Fork Dam. The flood was due to heavy rainfall. 14. The first issue of the Wall Street Journal was published in 1889. 15. Not until 1889, the merging of two corporations was impossible. A "holding company" was put in place, which was a company that held stock in orhter companies. Commerce and the Economy Citations: #Alan Brinkley, American History: Connecting with the past. Vol. 2. (New York: McGraw-Hill, 2012), 276. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 643. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 511-515. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 513. #James West Davidson et. Al, Experience History: Interpreting America’s Past, 1st ed., Vol. 2 (New York, McGraw-Hill Companies Inc, 2011), 572. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 512. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 512. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 556. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 511. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 461. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 461. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 372. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 370. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 508. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 388. Science and Technology = 1. The first electric railway was developed in 1880 by Thomas Edison. The railway was located in Menlo Park, New Jersey. 2. In Birmingham northern investors have developed sourthern iron and steel manufacturing during the 1880s. 3. The Panama Canal construction began in 1880 under French auspices. Ultimately failure of the sea level cancal in 1893 would be bought out by the United States twenty-four years later under President Roosevelt. 4. Thomas Edison opened the world's first commercial power plant in New York City. Then the first hydroelectric power station opened up a few weeks later in Wisconsin. 5. The railroad companies divided the country into four timzones in 1883 without consulting anyone. This was to clean up inefficient mess. 6. The Brooklyn Bridge was finally opened in 1883 after 14 years of construction. The bridge was constructed under a design by German-American Johann A. Roebling. 7. The first safty bicycle was invented in 1885. 8. Gustavus Swift, a New England butcher moved to Chicago because of the demand for fresh meat. In 1885, he created the fist national meatpacking enterprise called Swift and Company. 9. In 1885, William Jenney built a skyscraper out of steel in Chicago. It was a 10-story building called Home Insurance Building. 10. In 1885, American Telephone and Telegraph (AT&T) was incorporated in New York City as a subsidary of American Bell Telephone Company. pg 493 people and a nation 11. The South changed thier gage of its trackage to be like its standards in the north in the railroad systems. 12. WIlliam Stanley, an American electrician developed the first alternating current electric system and introduces the transformer. 13. Thomas A. Edison built a new laboratory in 1886 for all his inventions and experiments near his new home in West Orange, New Jersey. 14. In 1888, the word "Kodak" was first registered and the "Kodak" camera was on sale for $25. George Eastman was the inventor of rolling film that came up with name out of thin air. 15. Julian Sprague, a navel engineer, installed the first electric trolly line in Richmond, Virginia. Science and Technology Citations: #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 477. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 493. #Alan Brinkley, American History: Connecting with the Past, 14th ed., Vol. 2 (New York: McGraw-Hill Companies Inc, 2011), 615. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 380. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 383. #Alan Brinkley, American History: Connecting with the Past, 14th ed., Vol. 2 (New York: McGraw-Hill Companies Inc, 2011), 512. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 519. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 386. #James West Davidson et. Al, Experience History: Interpreting America’s Past, 1st ed., Vol. 2 (New York, McGraw-Hill Companies Inc, 2011), 544. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 493. #Alan Brinkley, American History: Connecting with the Past, 14th ed., Vol. 2 (New York: McGraw-Hill Companies Inc, 2011), 432. #Mary Beth Norton, A People and a Nation: A History of the United States. 6th ed. (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001). 488. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 380. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 380-381. #James West Davidson, U.S. A Narrative History. Vol. 2 (Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2009), 403